The Agent and the Runaway
by Snowstar98
Summary: 1)Don't draw attention to yourself 2) Be careful of who you trust. Those were the two rules sixteen year old Dodge learned back when she was apart of the system, and during her time on the streets. Dodge breaks rule one when she witnesses the murder of a navy commander. Dodge is determined not to break rule two as well. Maybe a certain NCIS agent can get through to the teen.
1. Chapter 1

**This was just an idea that popped into my head one night while I was watching NCIS: New Orleans. So I decided to write it out and see what people think. This story will take place after season one, but before season two.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: New Orleans**

Dodge skated down the familiar streets of New Orleans with her black backpack slung over one shoulder, the cool air that whipped by felt good in the dry heat of the Big Easy.

 _How is it that even the nights here are warm?_ Dodge thought as she slowed down. All around her were noises coming from different bars and restaurants that provided air conditioning and cool drinks, both of which Dodge couldn't have.

"Emma always warned me about the heat, but I never listened" Dodge mumbled with a sigh. Emma was a friend of Dodge's who had spent a portion of her childhood in New Orleans with her younger sister, Melissa. Emma and Melissa always talked about how the city was full of life and excitement, and Dodge had vowed to go there one day.

Just thinking of her friends made Dodge frown. She lifted her hand and pulled a small locket out from underneath the blue bandanna she wore around her neck. The locket was simple in design; circular with a globe design on the outside. Opening it up, Dodge read the engraving on the right side of the locket, _No matter where life takes us, we'll be best friends forever_ , before looking at the picture that it held on the left. Dodge was sitting in the middle of the staircase outside the group home, smile plastered on her face and her blue-green eyes shining with happiness. To the left of Dodge was a girl with straight brown hair and green eyes. The green-eyed girl had her arm slung around Dodge's shoulders, and was even laughing. The girl was Emma. To the right of Dodge was another girl who had curly brown hair and brown eyes. Like Emma, this girl had her arm slung around Dodge's shoulders. Instead of laughing however, the girl was rolling her eyes, smiling and clearly amused. That was Melissa. There wasn't a day that went by that Dodge didn't miss those two.

A crashing sound from a nearby alley broke Dodge's train of thought. Quickly snapping the locket shut, Dodge tucked it back underneath the bandanna before slowly walking towards the alley. Melissa had always told Dodge that she was too curious, and she wasn't wrong. Anything that moved or made noise, Dodge had to check out even if she knew what it was already. It always annoyed Melissa and Emma, but they dealt with it anyways.

Peering into the alley, Dodge couldn't make out much due to the lack of light. She did notice the silhouettes of two figures though, and it looked like they were arguing about something. Needing a better look, Dodge inched further into the alley, sticking close to the wall in order to avoid detection. Before she could get any closer or even register what was happening, there was a gun shot that rang out. Out of the corner of her eye, Dodge could see one of the figures collapse.

 _Did he just..._ , Dodge thought, freezing in place as she looked on in horror. The only thing that caused her to move again was when the killer began to turn towards her. Dodge didn't dare risk being caught, and sprinted out of the alley without a second thought.

"What do we have, Loretta?" Dwayne Pride asked as he entered the crime scene the next morning.

"Naval commander Vandiver was found this morning by an employee taking the trash out. He was shot in the chest, but I won't be able to tell you much more until I perform an autopsy," Loretta explained from where she was knelt beside the body.

"King," LaSalle called out before Pride could respond. "We may have found something useful"

"What is it, LaSalle?" Pride asked as he approached the other two members of NCIS, Brody and Lasalle.

"There's a set of footprints here, but they don't match our victim's," Brody explained as she motioned to the footprints. "They could belong to our killer"

"There is also a security camera in that corner. We may be able to pull footage from the night before" LaSalle added.

"Footage shows what appears to be a female, a kid, just outside the alley" Patton remarked as he, LaSalle, and Brody watched the footage from the security camera.

"Any idea of who this kid is?" LaSalle asked as Patton paused the video right as the kid walked into the alley.

"I've ran her face through the database of New Orleans residents, but nothing hasn't shown up yet" Patton said.

"We've also tried the criminal database, and there isn't anything about her on there either" Brody asked with a sigh. Whoever this kid was, she was good at avoiding attention until now.

"So we got a kid that lives off the grid" Pride said with a sigh as he approached the group. "Which means trying to find her will be difficult"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two of The Agent and the Runaway. Don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: New Orleans**

Dodge sighed as she sat on a bench in the local skate park. All around her were kids who were either talking, or skating. Dodge normally would be over by the ramp, showing off, but her heart wasn't in it.

 _I watched someone die._ Dodge thought with a frown, shaking her head. She couldn't think like that. She needed to clear her head, and though her heart wasn't in it today, Dodge stood up and grabbed her skateboard.

"You going to show off today and make us all feel bad?" a boy by the name of Justin asked as Dodge approached the ramp. Justin was seventeen, only a year older than Dodge, and he was a regular at the park. Dodge met him when she first started coming here, and they talked a little.

"Maybe you should practice more so you won't feel bad, Justin" Dodge answered with a smirk before she got on the ramp. Not many kids were near it today. It was just Justin and two other kids that Dodge didn't recognize.

Smiling, Dodge balanced on the skateboard and the edge of the ramp before tilting slightly. Time to do what she did best.

LaSalle had come to the skate park, not expecting to find the girl here. He had asked around some, and what little information he could get was that the kid went by Dodge and spent a lot of time at the skate park.

Looking around, the NCIS agent could see several kids hanging around. Some were sitting on the benches with their friends, others were using the equipment to better their technique. None of the kids appeared to look like Dodge, though.

LaSalle was about to give up and head back to his truck when he heard shouting from the far side of the park. Looking over, he noticed a small crowd of about ten kids standing beside a ramp. Walking closer, LaSalle saw a kid get off the ramp. She was short and had brown hair with the tips dyed a bright purple. Though the kid was smiling, her blue-green eyes gave away the fact that she wasn't all that happy. The giveaway on who this kid was however, was the blue bandanna around the girl's neck.

Dodge had just left the crowd, smile still on her face as she headed over to where she left her backpack. Throwing the backpack over one shoulder, Dodge turned to leave.

"Are you Dodge?" a voice with a southern accent asked, causing Dodge to stop in her tracks.

"That depends on who's asking" Dodge answered, turning to face the person behind her. He looked like he may have been in his thirties, and had short light brown hair.

Instead of answering right away, the man pulled out an ID and a badge. "Agent LaSalle, NCIS" the man, LaSalle, explained.

 _NCIS, don't they investigate navy crimes? The only crime I witnessed was last night and that was...oh_ Dodge thought as realization dawned upon her. The person that was killed last night must have been navy. She continued to stare at LaSalle, and it was obvious he was waiting for a reply. Instead of giving him an answer however, Dodge quickly grabbed her skateboard and hopped on in an attempt to get away.

Behind her, Dodge could hear footsteps and mentally cursed. Of course the agent would give chase! Shaking her head, Dodge willed her skateboard to go faster, heading towards the chain link fence that surrounded the skate park. If she could get to it, and climb over, than she would be okay.

 _Almost there!_ Dodge thought, her heart beating fast. Before Dodge could get any closer however, she felt someone grab her and yank her off the skateboard. Stumbling backwards, Dodge nearly fell to the ground except that someone caught her.

"Let go of me!" Dodge shouted, struggling to get away. It was no use though, as LaSalle was bigger and stronger than her. She finally stopped trying to get away when she felt handcuffs lock around her wrists.

As LaSalle led Dodge away from the skate park, Dodge couldn't help but frown. She had been so careful making sure she never got caught. Dodge didn't even tell anyone what her real name was. How had NCIS found her?


	3. Chapter 3

**So I was reading through my chapters that I already published, and I noticed that for some reason the line break didn't show up when published. Therefore, I'm trying something different as a line break, and I will go back to the first chapters and try to fix it later when I have time.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: New Orleans**

Dodge leaned back against her chair, arms crossed over her chest and her foot tapping a familiar and comforting rhythm. Looking around the room, Dodge could see there was nothing special about it. Then why did it cause all of her senses to go on high alert?

 _It has to be the one-way mirror._ Dodge thought, her gaze landing on the mirror. _I never did like being watched, especially if I can't see the person._

Sighing, Dodge rested her head against the table's cool surface, though she made sure not to let her gaze leave the mirror for even a second. She knew what the agents were trying to do. They were testing her patience, seeing how restless she could get in a short amount of time. It wouldn't work though, not with Dodge anyways. Growing up like she did, Dodge learned to be patient.

The sound of the door opening caused Dodge to finally look away from the mirror. Walking into the room was a woman with black hair. In her hands was some sort of file, and Dodge briefly wondered what it contained. She didn't dare ask though.

"Who are you?" Dodge asked, sitting up.

"I'm Brody" the woman, Brody, answered as she sat down across from Dodge. "Dodge, we have evidence suggesting you were at the crime scene last night moments before the crime happened. We need to know what happened"

Instead of cooperating however, Dodge leaned back and scoffed. "Why? So you can blame me for the murder?" she asked, frowning. A part of Dodge wanted to tell Brody what happened, but the bigger part told Dodge to test her and test the limits. It was a way that Dodge learned about people for it allowed her to see how far she could push people before they got annoyed.

"Did you commit the murder?" Brody asked, her calm tone catching Dodge off guard. Dodge had expected annoyance, or impatience. Yet, Brody was staying calm.

"No," Dodge answered, though she suspected that Brody already knew that. "I was just there at the wrong time"

 _If I hadn't stopped to complain about the heat and reminiscence on the past, I would be long gone before the murder happened._ Dodge thought. Had she decided to continue making her way back 'home', then Dodge wouldn't be here. She would still be happy, and at the skate park. That wasn't the case though, for Dodge had decided to stop. There was only two rules Dodge really followed growing up, and rule one was don't draw attention to yourself. That might as well have been non-existent now.

"Dodge," Brody began, snapping Dodge out of her thoughts. "You need to tell us about that night"

Taking a deep breath, and releasing it, Dodge finally caved in and began. "It was late, I remember that much. I was heading...home, I guess that's what it could be called" she started, recalling the night almost as if she was still there. "I had stopped, it was hot and I needed a break"

"That was when something caught your attention, wasn't it?" Brody asked, and Dodge simply nodded.

"There was a commotion in the alley. I can't remember what it was though, so it could have been anything. I went to investigate, but I couldn't see well" Dodge continued.

Dodge continued to explain what had happened, and occasionally Brody would interrupt and ask a question, which Dodge would answer the best she could. Afterwards, the two sat in silence for a minute. Finally, it was Brody who broke the silence.

"Can you describe what the killer looked like to a sketch artist?" Brody asked, and Dodge instantly shook her head.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to" Dodge responded. "I ran before I got a good look at the man"

Dodge expected them to be done after that. Instead, Brody reached for the folder that had been resting beside her on the table. Opening it up, Brody took a photo out of it and placed them in front of Dodge. It was a photo of Vandiver, and Dodge frowned. What was Brody trying to do.

"He was a good man with a wife, Dodge. His wife is expecting his child in about two months" Brody began. "If you can tell us anything about who killed him, Dodge, then it would help his family get the justice they need"

Dodge sighed, not knowing what to say. Instead, she let her gaze shift between the picture and Brody. She was fully aware of what Brody was trying to do, and for once it was working.

"I don't remember much. What I do remember though was that he was wearing a hood. I also vaguely remembering seeing blond hair and brown eyes" Dodge answered, looking away.

Brody smiled, standing up. Dodge watched as she placed the picture back into the folder and headed towards the door. She turned around before walking out, and looked back to Dodge. "You coming, kid?" she asked.

********************************Line Break******************************************

"I called child services. They're sending a social worker to come get her" Brody said as she walked over to where Pride was watching LaSalle and Dodge play video games. She seemed a lot more relaxed than before. "I've also put a security detail on her"

"Good. Did you tell the social worker that we need Dodge back here tomorrow?" Pride asked, and Brody nodded.

"A sketch artist should be here by the time Dodge arrives" Brody replied. "Is there any news on who the kid could be, or where is from?"

"I talked to Sebastian earlier. He went through her backpack, and believes she may have previously lived in a group home in Chattanooga, Tennessee." Pride said. "He couldn't find out her real name though"

Brody sighed, shaking her head. "Dodge didn't want anyone to know who she actually is"

**********************************Line Break****************************************

Dodge laughed as her and LaSalle finished another round of Call of Duty, with Dodge winning. Dodge had been wary of LaSalle at first due to their initial meeting. However, once he asked if she was into video games, Dodge decided he was okay.

"It seems like you have a knack for playing video games" LaSalle stated, causing Dodge to grin.

"It's more than a knack. My friends and I used to play video games all the time. They were really good too and taught me everything I know" Dodge explained, remembering all the times her, Emma, and Melissa would sit in the living room of the group home and play video games on the Xbox 360. It wasn't often due to the amount of kids that liked to play on the game console, but it was enough that Dodge was able to learn how to beat them. It was some of the best memories that Dodge had of the group home, and was probably what kept her there for so long.

Dodge was about to start another round of Call of Duty, eager to beat LaSalle again, when Pride walked in with a lady that Dodge didn't recognize. She looked to be in her forties, and had red hair and blue eyes.

"Dodge, this is Ms. Murray. She's going to be your temporary social worker" Pride explained, and Dodge only nodded. She figured that this would happen. It wasn't like the team would let Dodge go back to the streets.

"It's nice to meet you Dodge. Grab your stuff, and I'll take you to the group home where you'll stay for the night" Ms. Murray said.

Dodge only nodded, paling slightly as she reached for her backpack that had been returned not too long ago. She didn't want to go to a group home. Sure, she had lived in one back in Chattanooga, but Dodge had Emma and Melissa there, and even that wasn't enough to keep her there in the end. Here, she had no one to talk to or give her a reason to stay.

 _It's just for a night. You can make it._ Dodge thought as she bid farewell to the team and followed the social worker out of the building.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I know these past two times that I've updated, I've done two chapters at a time. That's just because I typically start writing the next one after I finish the previous one in order to remember my ideas. While I'll try to keep doing two chapters at a time, I can't always guarantee that each update will include two chapters being added. That being said, it may get to the point where it's only one chapter every so often, as I do get busy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: New Orleans**

LaSalle had just gotten home, and was about to get ready for bed when he heard his phone ringing. Picking it up, he answered with a quick "LaSalle"

"LaSalle, something's happened to Dodge" Brody said, getting straight to the point.

"What do you mean something's happened?" LaSalle asked, frowning as he checked the time. It was only nine, Dodge had left at about five. How could she get into trouble in that much time? Unless the killer found out that he left a witness... "Is she alright?"

"We don't know. Pride got a phone call from the group home that she was at. Apparently a fight had broken out between Dodge and another kid. The caretaker thought that Dodge had just gone to her room, but when she went to check on her, Dodge wasn't there and her window was opened slightly" Brody explained.

LaSalle mentally cursed, though he supposed he shouldn't be surprised. He had seen how Dodge reacted when she found out she was being placed in a group home. "Did the security detail not know she left?"

"No. Apparently she snuck around them somehow. They're out looking for her though and so is Pride. I'm about to join them" Brody replied.

LaSalle nodded, reaching for his keys. "Alright. I'll leave in a second and join the search"

***********************************Line Break***************************************

Dodge peeked her head around the corner of the alleyway she had been hiding in, checking to make sure no police cars were nearby. Not seeing any, Dodge quickly hopped on her skateboard and went in the opposite direction.

 _I wasn't expecting them to notice I was gone so quickly._ Dodge thought, sighing. She needed to find a place to lay low for the night, and while she wanted to go to the skate park due to it being familiar, Dodge knew she couldn't. They would know that Dodge liked to hang out there, and as a result it would be flooded with police and search parties.

 _Emma talked about Jackson Square a lot._ Dodge thought, getting an idea. She had seen the place in passing a few times, and also knew it would probably be closed off for the night. That meant not a lot of people would be there. As a bonus, it was about thirty minutes away from the group home, which was far enough away that Dodge could lay low there for the night.

Her mind made up, Dodge quickly hopped on her skateboard and pushed off with her foot. She made sure to keep an eye out for any police cars, but she didn't see or hear any. Smiling a little, Dodge sped up, laughing a little as the air whipped by her face.

Jackson Square was just coming into view when Dodge noticed an all to familiar truck coming down the road towards her. _It can't be, can it?_ Dodge thought, frowning as the truck slowed down to match her pace. It's window rolled down, revealing LaSalle driving.

 _Of course LaSalle would be the one to find me._ Dodge thought, slightly annoyed. There wasn't much she could do now though, except to try to talk her way out of the situation

"Are you going to hop in kid?" LaSalle asked, and Dodge sighed before rolling her eyes.

"Why, so you can take me back to the group home?" Dodge responded, almost snapping. She was getting defensive though that wasn't really a surprise.

LaSalle didn't seem to be phased by Dodge's attitude, however. Instead, he just shook his head and put the truck in park. "Well, you can't stay out here all night. So I suggest you get in the truck before I have to get out"

Dodge was about to protest until she saw the stern look LaSalle was giving her. Sighing, Dodge looked at the ground as she opened up the truck's passenger door and got in, setting her stuff at her feet. Resting her head against the window, Dodge closed her eyes hoping to catch some sleep before LaSalle returned her to the group home for the night.

"Put your seat-belt on" LaSalle suddenly said, causing Dodge to glance over at him in confusion.

"What?" Dodge asked, slightly surprised and wondering if she had heard wrong.

"Put your seat-belt on" LaSalle repeated, looking over at Dodge, who was frowning.

Dodge hadn't been told to do something like that in awhile, and it seemed almost foreign. She wasn't used to being told she had to put on a seat-belt, or that she had to do anything at all. Not even Ms. Murray had told Dodge to wear a seat-belt. So why was LaSalle telling her to? "Why do I have to wear my seat-belt?" she asked, scowling.

Instead of answering right away, LaSalle pulled the truck over and in a parking lot. For a moment, Dodge wondered if he was going to have her get out of the truck and leave. That thought disappeared though when LaSalle turned to face her. "Dodge, put your seat-belt on now" he said, his tone becoming serious. Without waiting for answer, LaSalle turned away and was about to get back on the road when Dodge answered.

"No" Dodge stated, crossing her arms over her chest. Why did she have to listen to anyone? She knew how to take care of herself, and had been doing so for awhile now.

Dodge watched at LaSalle stiffened, and she instinctively shrank back. Had she reached the end of LaSalle's patience?

"Kid, I've been out searching for you for about fifteen minutes. I'm tired, and want to go home but I can't do that until you put the seat-belt on. So stop testing me, and just do what I say" LaSalle replied, keeping his voice both low and calm. Dodge wasn't fooled by it though. She knew that was an adult's way of warning a kid to do as they say so Dodge reluctantly put her seat-belt on.

***********************************Line Break***************************************

The car ride was silent for the next few minutes. LaSalle would occasionally glance over at Dodge, who was resting her head against the window.

"LaSalle, what are you doing?" Dodge asked, sitting up suddenly and looking over in his general direction.

Without even looking to the sixteen year old, LaSalle answered. "I'm taking you home"

"But you missed the turn. Had you taken it, we would be at the group home in about twenty minutes" Dodge said, and LaSalle could hear the confusion in her voice.

Sighing, LaSalle glanced over at Dodge once more. "You're not going back to the group home" he said, noticing how Dodge relaxed slightly at the news. "You're going to stay with me for the night"

"Thanks," Dodge mumbled quietly, and LaSalle only nodded.

************************************Line Break**************************************

"Nice place you've got" Dodge commented, walking into the apartment. Her curiosity told her to explore every inch of the apartment, but Dodge was also too tired for that.

"The guest room is down the hall and to the left" LaSalle said, and Dodge nodded before heading down the hall.

Opening the door, Dodge looked into the room. It wasn't very big, but it felt welcoming. There was a double bed in the middle of the room, and a dresser to the right. On the left was a window with curtains. Dodge quickly tossed her backpack onto the bed before setting her skateboard up against the dresser.

As she crawled into bed, Dodge couldn't help but smile. She felt relaxed and safe for once, and Dodge enjoyed that. Closing her eyes, Dodge snuggled into the blankets and was asleep almost instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: New Orleans or the characters**

Dodge had just walked into the guest room and closed the door. When LaSalle was sure the kid wouldn't come back out, he grabbed his phone and pressed 'call'.

"Pride" Pride said, answering the phone after the third ring.

"I found Dodge, and she's alright" LaSalle informed him, glancing over at the guest room.

It was quiet on the other end for a moment before Pride answered. "Alright, how far are you from the group home? No doubt the care-taker will want to be up when you arrive"

Sighing, LaSalle leaned up against the counter as he tried to find a way to explain that he wasn't sending Dodge back to the group home for the night. "King," he began. "call the group home and tell them Dodge isn't coming back tonight. I've told her she can stay with me for the night"

"Christopher, are you sure this is a good idea? You're taking in a kid who has already been through a lot" Pride responded.

"It's only for one night, King" LaSalle said. "Besides, if I took her back to the group home, then she probably would have run off again"

There was another pause in the conversation, and LaSalle wondered if Pride had hung up on him. LaSalle was just about to end the call when Pride replied. "Alright, I'll let the group home know"

* * *

 _Thirteen year old Dodge laughed as she raced her older brother to their parents' car, him winning by a fraction of a second. The two were just leaving the movies with their parents_

 _"I'll beat you one of these days, Luca!" Dodge said, smiling at her brother as they hopped in the car._

 _"Not a chance, lil sis" Luca responded, gently nudging Dodge. Lil Sis was his nickname for Dodge, and she loved it whenever he called her that._

 _The ride home was supposed to be uneventful, and it was for the first fifteen minutes. The family of four laughed and talked. Luca and Dodge played games in the back, told jokes, and discussed the movie. They had always had a good relationship._

 _They were probably only about twenty minutes away from their house when the one event that would change Dodge's life forever happened. It was late by now, probably about ten-o-clock, and the roads were empty for the most part._

 _"So, what was your favorite part of the movie?" Dodge asked Luca, but she would never get an answer from him. The next few seconds happened too fast, and the next thing Dodge knew their car had crashed into the railing on the side of the road, and not too far from them was another car._

Dodge sat up, gasping for air as she tried to forget the memory of the wreck. It took a few minutes, but once she calmed down and was able to gather her thoughts, Dodge checked the time on the alarm clock: _4:00_

"I'm not going back to sleep tonight" Dodge mumbled, as she hopped off the bed. Grabbing her backpack from where it rested at the foot of the bed, Dodge left her bedroom and headed to the bathroom after making sure the hallway was quiet.

Locking the bathroom door, Dodge set her backpack down on the counter and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess and she looked pale, probably from the nightmare Dodge had just had. Shaking her head, Dodge turned her attention to the shower and turned it on. Dodge had always found warm showers helped calm her down after a particularly rough dream.

* * *

LaSalle's alarm went off at seven. Groaning, he rolled over and turned it off before getting out of bed. He hadn't crawled into bed until close to midnight due to having to find Dodge and bring her back.

Remembering that the kid had stayed with him overnight, LaSalle quickly got dressed before leaving his room and going to wake up Dodge, hoping she wouldn't be too difficult to wake up. Walking up to the closed door, LaSalle knocked twice.

"Dodge, it's time to get up and get ready" LaSalle said. He waited for a reply, but none came. Sighing, he tried again. "If you don't answer soon, I'm going to come in there with a bucket of cold water"

Still, there was no response which caused LaSalle to frown. Opening the door, he was greeted with the sight of an empty bed. Dodge wasn't anywhere in sight and neither was her backpack, which LaSalle had quickly learned never left her line of sight.

 _I swear, if the kid has run off again._ LaSalle thought as he left the bedroom. He had figured that the group home was the problem, and that Dodge would have left the place with or without the fight. By allowing her to stay with him for the night, LaSalle had hoped that Dodge would stay in one place for the night and not run off.

LaSalle was about to call Pride and let him know the kid was missing, but stopped when he saw her outside on the balcony, looking down at the streets below. She was leaning against the railing, with her legs crossed. For once, the kid seemed completely relaxed and not on edge.

* * *

"Beautiful city, isn't it?" a voice said, causing Dodge to stiffen and turn around quickly.

LaSalle had just stepped out on the balcony, but had stopped moving when Dodge turned to face him. "Relax kid, it's just me." he said. Dodge, realizing who it was, relaxed slightly though she was once more on edge.

Dodge didn't say anything as LaSalle came and stood by her. Instead, she returned her attention back to the streets below. It was times like these that Dodge preferred not to speak, but rather enjoy the peacefulness that silence had to offer.

"I'm going to go cook breakfast" LaSalle said after a few minutes, and Dodge nodded to let him know she heard.

Once the balcony door had close, indicating that LaSalle had gone back inside, Dodge was able to fully relax again. While LaSalle had been kind and seemed like a good man, Dodge didn't trust anyone easily which made it hard to relax around others. The only two people she truly trusted were Emma and Melissa, and even then Dodge didn't fully relax around them right away.

Pushing off the railing, Dodge decided it was time to go back inside. Besides, breakfast probably wouldn't take too long to cook and Dodge was hungry.

* * *

"So you want to explain to me why you got in a fight and ran off?" LaSalle asked, watching as Dodge came back inside.

Instead of answering however, Dodge simply shrugged and sat down. LaSalle waited patiently for an answer, but Dodge still didn't say anything.

"Dodge, shrugging isn't an answer" LaSalle continued, sighing. He had expected the kid to say something, whether it was an actual explanation or just a sarcastic answer. Yet, Dodge wasn't saying anything at all.

"It doesn't matter why I got into a fight, it's in the past" Dodge mumbled. It was so quiet, LaSalle almost didn't hear her say anything.

Frowning, LaSalle looked over to the teen. Dodge was still at the table, only now her head was resting on top of it. LaSalle also noted how the kid's eyes didn't have their usual spark. Instead, they almost seemed dull and sad.

"You okay, kid?" LaSalle finally asked after a few moments. Instead of a reply however, LaSalle received a slight nod of the head. It looked like it was going to be a long morning

* * *

"Where are we going now?" Dodge asked, looking out the window. She had just finished talking to the sketch artist and was expecting to head back to the group home. Instead, LaSalle had gone in the opposite direction once more.

"You're going to stay with a couple of friends of mine for a little bit while I head to work" LaSalle explained. Dodge nodded in response, leaning her head against the window.

"Alright, sounds good" Dodge mumbled, shrugging. _Better than the group home, I suppose._ She thought.

Clearly that wasn't the answer LaSalle was expecting though. "You feeling okay kid?" he asked, looking over at Dodge.

Dodge wasn't about to tell him about how she had been distracted all morning because of her dream, and that was why she wasn't talking or arguing. Instead, the fifteen year old nodded in response. "Yeah, I'm fine" she said, not even bothering to look over at LaSalle. "Why do you ask?"

"Why do I ask?" LaSalle repeated, and Dodge could tell she had caught him off guard. "Dodge, you've been nothing but sarcastic and talkative since yesterday. Now all of a sudden, you're being quiet and agreeing. It's not like you" LaSalle replied, frowning.

"You don't know anything about me, LaSalle." Dodge said, though there was no venom behind it. "Perhaps I'm always quiet and yesterday was just a weird day for me"

Dodge could tell LaSalle wanted to push the subject further, but he didn't get the chance as their destination came into sight. Pulling into the parking lot of the Jefferson Parish, LaSalle found a parking space and parked.

"Kid, you're right. I don't know you" LaSalle said as the two got out of the truck and headed towards the building, Dodge lagging behind a little. "But I know that you aren't usually this quiet"

* * *

"How did you end up taking a kid in?" Brody asked when LaSalle walked in that morning, the sketch of the man Dodge saw in his hands

"Dodge needed a place to stay for the night, and if I sent her back to the group home we both know she would've run off again" LaSalle answered, sitting down at his desk. "Having her stay with me overnight was the only way to guarantee she wouldn't run off"

"Right, cause it doesn't have anything to do with you becoming attached to the kid" Patton added as he wheeled over to the two agents.

LaSalle raised his eyebrows at the comment. He barely knew Dodge. He didn't even know her real name, though none of them knew that. "I'm not getting attached" LaSalle protested. "I barely know the kid"

Before Brody or Patton could reply, Pride walked downstairs and towards the group. "LaSalle, Brody, I want you two to go talk to Vandiver's family. I'm going to go talk to a few of his friends" he said.

As the two agents headed out to the car, a thought finally came to Brody. "Where is Dodge anyways? Surely you didn't leave her alone"

"Relax, I left her with Sebastian and Loretta. She'll be fine" LaSalle answered, though he wondered if that was true. Dodge was unusually quiet at breakfast and didn't talk back for once, both of which worried LaSalle. He may not have known the kid for long, but he knew that Dodge wasn't usually like that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry for such the long wait. I've been really busy with school and such. I'm also not too sure about some parts of this chapter, but I think it still turned out pretty good. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: New Orleans or the characters.**

Dodge sat in a corner of Sebastian's lab, her sketchbook sitting in her lap and opened up to a drawing she had been working on. Beside Dodge was her backpack, leaning up against her side. By having it so close, Dodge was able to know it was still there. That backpack had been her life for awhile now.

"So kid, we know you're from Chattanooga" Sebastian began, causing Dodge to silently groan. "We still don't know your real name though"

"And I don't want you to know my real name" Dodge responded, keeping her voice casual as she continued to focus on her drawing. "So you might as well give up asking"

Dodge was hoping that would be enough to prevent Sebastian from asking anymore questions about her past. It clearly wasn't though because instead of stopping with the questions, Sebastian asked more.

"Do you know your real name?" Sebastian asked, causing Dodge to snort. Of course she knew her real name. She just wasn't going to share it.

"Yeah, of course I know it. I just don't use it" Dodge said, shrugging. It really wasn't that hard of a concept to understand. Besides, what was wrong with 'Dodge'? It was catchy, short, and suited her.

It was quiet between the two of them again for awhile, and Dodge thought that Sebastian was finished with the questions. She had just returned her full attention to the drawing again when Sebastian spoke up once more.

"Was that a nickname your brother gave you?" he asked, and almost instantly Dodge stiffened. There was only two people who knew about her brother, and they didn't live in New Orleans.

"How do you know about my brother?" Dodge asked, keeping her voice low. From the looks of it, Sebastian seemed surprise by the sudden change in Dodge's demeanor. "I never told anyone about Luca"

"I was the one that had to look through your backpack" Sebastian explained, and Dodge noticed how he didn't look at her. "I found a picture of a group of high school students. It was labeled 'Indoor Percussion grand champions novice class. They had to have been good to get grand champions place. I also noticed how they all had bandannas on, and the one you're wearing is similar to his"

Dodge sighed, dropping her gaze. "They were the best. They had long practices, sometimes it was on the weekends too. But Luca loved it" she mumbled. It was the first time that her brother's high school had an indoor percussion group, and the kids worked hard. That hard work paid off too because they got first place at the competitions they went to, and when finals came around they got grand champion for the novice class. "And yes, I'm wearing my brother's old bandanna. It was apart of their costume for the show"

"And from another picture I saw when looking through your things, I'm betting you tried to follow in his footprints. You guys were first place at one of your competitions too" Sebastian continued and Dodge nodded.

She had joined band back in middle school, and became a percussion like Luca. He was thrilled about that and even helped teach her. When she was a freshman, Dodge had tried out for indoor percussion in hopes it would bring her closer to her brother. She made tenors, the same drums that her brother played which made it better. It still didn't take the grief away though, and Dodge still missed him.

"I think I'm going to go see Loretta" Dodge suddenly said, standing up and grabbing her backpack. Talking to Sebastian about her brother was beginning to bring up memories that Dodge had tried to keep buried.

* * *

"Mrs. Vandiver, did your husband have any enemies?" LaSalle asked. Him, Brody, and Mrs. Vandiver were all sitting in the living room of Mrs. Vandiver's house. LaSalle was standing by a chair that Brody was sitting in and across from them Mrs. Vandiver was sitting on the couch.

"Not that I know of" Mrs. Vandiver whispered, sniffling. She rested her hand on her stomach. "Jake didn't like bringing work home with him. He didn't want it to mess with our home life"

"Was there anyone that he could've angered?" Brody said, keeping her voice steady. LaSalle was glad that she was here to help with this. He never did like questioning the victim's family.

"I don't know. He never told me, and as far as I was aware he got along with everyone at work" Mrs. Vandiver replied.

LaSalle nodded, before grabbing the sketch of the suspect. "Mrs. Vandiver, does this man look familiar?"

Mrs. Vandiver looked at the picture, studying it. For a few moments, there was silence between the three. Finally, Mrs. Vandiver shook her head. "I'm sorry, but he doesn't look familiar. I wish I could help more" she finally said.

"That's alright. You've helped plenty, thank you" Brody said, smiling softly as she stood up. "We're sorry for your loss"

* * *

Dodge sighed as she looked around the autopsy room, secretly glad that there weren't any bodies currently in sight. She was beginning to calm down after the conversation she had with Sebastian.

 _I didn't want to remember. I blocked those memories for a reason._ Dodge thought, frowning. She had worked so hard to forget about that time in her life, despite keeping pictures from it. It just hurt too much to remember her family.

"You know, keeping your walls up won't help any" Loretta said, startling Dodge out of her thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Dodge asked, tilting her head to one side.

"You keep up a wall of defense" Loretta explained, smiling a little bit. "You don't want to grow attached to others"

Sighing, Dodge shook her head. "It's not that I don't want to grow attached to others. It's just that I can't afford to. One day the people I become attached to will leave, or I'll leave them" she explained. _Just like I left Emma and Melissa_. Dodge thought, feeling a twinge of guilt. She didn't want to leave her two friends, but Dodge couldn't stay there any longer.

"Dodge, you can't fear attachments. That's what helps form friendships, and help people heal" Loretta pointed out, sitting down beside her. "And you definitely need a friend at this point"

"I don't need anyone" Dodge protested. "I've made it this far on my own, and I'm perfectly okay. It hasn't been easy, and probably won't ever be. But I can take it"

Dodge was expecting Loretta to be mad after her outburst, or maybe even leave her be afterwards. Instead, Loretta actually chuckled a little bit, which confused Dodge. "You know, you remind me of my eldest son a little bit. Both of you are stubborn and believe that you don't need anyone"

"You have a son?" Dodge asked, surprised. Though she was glad for the change of topic.

"I have two sons actually, Danny and CJ. Danny actually isn't much older than you" Loretta explained.

After that, Loretta told Dodge about her two sons and what they were like and how she and the others had met them. They sounded like nice boys, and Dodge enjoyed hearing about them. Loretta even told her that Dodge should come back sometime when Danny was around and the two could meet.

Loretta was just about to start another story about her two sons when they heard the door to the autopsy room open. Looking up, Dodge saw that it was LaSalle.

"LaSalle, I assume you're here to get Dodge" Loretta said, standing up and walking over to greet the NCIS agent.

"You assumed correctly. It's starting to get late, and I figured I should take the kid home" LaSalle explained.

"You must be from a different planet if you consider six thirty late" Dodge stated as she joined the two adults. For Dodge, six thirty actually wasn't all that late.

"I see your sarcasm as returned" LaSalle said, grinning. Dodge couldn't help but smile back. That smile quickly faded though when LaSalle added. "If you're ready, we can head home"

After bidding farewell to Loretta and promising to come back, Dodge followed LaSalle out to his truck. She wasn't looking forward to heading back to the group home but knew that there wasn't much she could do about it. Dodge was still a minor, and until she could find a way to runaway from the group home without LaSalle and the others hearing about it, she would have to stay there.

* * *

LaSalle sighed as he passed the road he was supposed to turn on to get to the group home. He had intended to drop Dodge off there, but after that look she had given him when he mentioned taking her home, LaSalle knew that he couldn't do that. Not yet at least.

 _I'll take her back to the group home after we solve the case. She'll be safer with me until then._ LaSalle thought, briefly glancing over at Dodge. The sixteen year old had fallen asleep in the passenger seat with her hands tightly clutching her backpack. LaSalle couldn't help but smile a little at the sight. Dodge seemed so calm and peaceful when she was asleep.

Returning his attention to the road, LaSalle thought back to what Brody had told him this morning. She had said he was growing attached, and LaSalle denied it though she wasn't completely wrong. LaSalle cared about Dodge and her well-being, but that wasn't very surprising. Everyone knew LaSalle cared about others, especially kids.

 _You typically don't take in every kid you see however._ LaSalle thought, but Dodge was different. She was a witness that didn't know how to stay in one place. He couldn't really blame the kid though, if she had been in the system before then Dodge probably wasn't too keen on the idea of going back. It would still be better than the streets though.

Sighing once more, LaSalle pulled up in front of his apartment. After quickly putting the truck in park and turning it off, he gently nudged Dodge. "Dodge, we're here" LaSalle said.

He watched as Dodge stretched before opening her eyes. LaSalle had to bite back a chuckle when he saw the confused look on the kid's face upon realizing she wasn't at the group home.

"LaSalle, what am I doing here? I thought you said I would only stay with you for a night" Dodge asked, now wide awake.

"I figured you would be safer here until the case is solved" LaSalle explained, shrugging as he hopped out of the truck, Dodge right following suit.

Without another word Dodge ran towards the building, causing LaSalle to chuckle slightly. "I suggest dropping your stuff off in the guest room and getting a shower before dinner" he said.

Dodge simply nodded, not saying anything as they entered the apartment. She headed straight towards the guest room, and LaSalle couldn't help but smile. He knew he made the right choice in letting the kid stay until the case was solved.

LaSalle just hoped he would be able to say goodbye when it was time to let Dodge go.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. This past week was spring break for me, and then I had been busy before then so I haven't had much time to work on the story. Anyways, this chapter is sort of a filler but I promise that the next chapter the story will start picking up again.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: New Orleans or the characters**

Dodge sighed as she stared down at her empty plate. Dinner had been good, and she was grateful for the meal. It felt good being able to know she wouldn't have to go to sleep hungry.

 _If I sleep at all tonight._ Dodge thought. Memories of her family still plagued her mind, and Dodge was almost certain they would haunt her dreams as well.

"You okay, kid?" LaSalle asked, startling Dodge out of her thoughts. She had been so distracted, the sixteen year old momentarily forgot that the agent was in the room still.

"I'm fine, LaSalle" Dodge mumbled as she stood up and brought her plate over to the dishwasher. "You don't need to worry about me" she added. _Besides, you barely know me._

Dodge could hear LaSalle heave a sigh, and she knew he was probably tired. It had most likely been a long day for him, and now he was having to deal with her. For a brief moment, Dodge felt guilty. She quickly squashed that feeling however. She was being the best guest she could be, and if it wasn't working then LaSalle would have already sent her back to the group home.

"Follow me" LaSalle said, motioning with his hand towards the living room. Furrowing her brows in confusion, Dodge did as she was told and followed him. LaSalle sat down on the couch, and without saying anything Dodge sat down beside him.

For a moment, neither Dodge nor LaSalle said a word. Instead, they enjoyed the silence. It was something Dodge was getting used to, and it would be something she missed once she was thrown back into the chaos that was the foster system.

"Dodge," LaSalle began, ending the silence that Dodge was becoming accustomed to. "what's going on with you?"

Instead of answering, Dodge shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what you mean" she answered, though it was a lie. Dodge knew LaSalle was wondering why she was acting off all day.

LaSalle must have known Dodge was lieing as well because he continued. "You know exactly what I mean, kid" he stated, frowning as he looked over at Dodge.

"It doesn't matter" Dodge replied, turning away from LaSalle. She rested her head on the couch's armrest, silently wishing all of this would go away. Life was easier back when she was on the streets.

"If it doesn't matter then you wouldn't be acting like this" LaSalle pointed out, causing Dodge to sigh. She hated it when the agent was right. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on"

Dodge was tempted to push LaSalle away in that moment. She wanted to tell him he was wrong and then storm into the guest room. Dodge didn't want to talk to anyone about what was going on. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to do that. All Dodge could think about was what Loretta had told her about needing someone.

"I'll be right back" Dodge said, sighing. Standing up, she went to the guest room where her backpack was resting on the bed. Unzipping it, Dodge pulled out the two pictures she had. One was of her brother and his indoor percussion group. The other was of Dodge and hers.

"I don't know how much you know, or if Sebastian told you anything" Dodge began as she sat back down on the couch. "But I hav-had a brother" she added, handing LaSalle the picture of her brother.

"He's the one with the blue bandanna right?" LaSalle asked, motioning at the picture. Dodge could only nod as she fought back both tears and the memory.

"Yeah. That's Luca" Dodge confirmed, shaking her head. "We were always close. He taught me almost everything I knew about being a percussionist"

LaSalle nodded, handing the picture back to Dodge. Dodge accepted it gratefully and clutched it tightly in her hand, trying to remember the night it was taken rather than the night her family was taken from her. "Where is he now?" LaSalle asked, which caused Dodge to look away.

"We went to the movies one night. It was the two of us and our parents" Dodge began, sighing. It was a story she didn't like to tell. In fact, Dodge preferred to try to forget the night rather than retell it. "It was late and we were heading home. There was a drunk driver"

Dodge stopped after that. She couldn't finish the story, it was too painful. Instead, she focused on trying not to remember that night. Dodge was surprised however when she felt LaSalle place a hand on her shoulder, silently comforting her.

"You don't need to finish" LaSalle quietly whispered, and Dodge nodded. "I understand what happened. It's alright"

Dodge wanted to protest. She wanted to tell LaSalle that it wasn't alright because she no longer had a brother or parents. She wanted to scream and shout. More importantly though, Dodge just wanted her family back.

Instead though, Dodge didn't do anything but cry and sob. She barely acknowledged when LaSalle wrapped her in a hug. Dodge didn't even try to fight it. "I miss them" she mumbled, burying her head into LaSalle's shoulder.

"I know" LaSalle said. "It'll be alright"

Despite everything that was going on and that had happened, Dodge believed it for once. She believed that it would be alright, and everything would work itself out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: New Orleans or the characters.**

LaSalle was up at seven the next morning and cooking breakfast. He had just turned off the stove when his phone ring. Reaching for it, LaSalle hit the 'answer' button without looking at who was calling.

"LaSalle" LaSalle answered, moving the phone to his left ear so he could use his right hand to put the scrambled eggs on two plates.

"LaSalle, it's Pride" Pride said, sounding urgent. "How soon can you come into work?"

LaSalle knew something was up by now. Normally he didn't need to be at work until eight. If Pride was asking if he could come sooner than LaSalle knew it was important and it was probably about the case. "I can probably get there at about seven forty. I got to get Dodge up still and drop her off with Sebastian and Loretta" LaSalle finally answered.

After saying a quick 'bye' to Pride, LaSalle quickly set the plates on the table before heading to the living room. Dodge was still curled up on one side of the couch, sound asleep. After their conversation last night, they had watched TV together for a little bit until Dodge had fallen asleep. Not wanting to wake the kid, LaSalle had placed a blanket on top of her before heading to bed himself.

"Dodge" LaSalle said softly, gently nudging the teenager in an attempt to get her to wake up. "It's time to get up"

Dodge stirred slightly, but only long enough to let out a small groan and turn over. "Five more minutes" she mumbled drowsily, pulling the blanket over her head. This caused LaSalle to smile in amusement.

"Come on Dodge. I got to be in work soon and you need to get ready so I can drop you off with Sebastian and Loretta" LaSalle continued, gently shaking Dodge.

It took a few more minutes, but eventually Dodge was up and moving. She slowly made her way to the kitchen and sat at the table, eating the eggs in front of her. "You know, most teenagers can sleep in and stay home by themselves" Dodge said, glaring at LaSalle.

"It's too risky to leave you by yourself here. If the killer knew you saw him, then he could come after you" LaSalle explained, sitting down across from Dodge.

"I hope you find him soon" Dodge mumbled, finishing off her breakfast. "I miss being able to sleep in"

* * *

Dodge sighed as she followed LaSalle to Sebastian's lab. "Why do I need a babysitter again?" she asked, though Dodge knew the answer already. She also knew LaSalle had a good reason of having someone watch her, but Dodge was used to taking care of herself.

"Kid, I told you earlier" LaSalle began, and for a moment Dodge thought he sounded annoyed. "With you being a witness, it's best not to leave you alone"

"Alright" Dodge mumbled, trailing behind LaSalle as the two entered Sebastian's lab. _It doesn't mean I have to like it though._ Dodge thought, frowning.

Dodge did like both Sebastian and Loretta. They were nice and hadn't given Dodge any reason not to trust them. Dodge liked to be by herself though, and she liked taking care of herself. She didn't like having to be watched over. Even if it was for the best.

"Hey LaSalle, Dodge" Sebastian greeted, looking over at the pair. Dodge nodded her head in greeting before walking further into the lab and settling down in a corner away from the two adults.

* * *

As LaSalle walked into work about fifteen minutes later, he noticed how the others were around the TV, looking at something that Patterson had pulled up. "What's going on?" LaSalle asked as he approached the group.

"Patterson got a hit from the sketch that Dodge provided us" Brody responded, motioning to the TV. Now that LaSalle was closer he could see that it was the picture of the man, presumably the killer.

"His name is Devon Moore. Him and Jake were old college friends" Patterson added "It looks like they stayed in touch afterwards for while"

"What would cause him kill Jake if they're friends?" Pride asked, glancing over at Patterson.

Patterson didn't respond right away. Instead he typed something on his keyboard and pulled up a copy of a divorce paper. "Devon filed for a divorce about two months ago after discovering his wife was having an affair"

"And it was with Jake" LaSalle guessed, looking over at Patterson for confirmation.

"It looks like it" Patterson confirmed, sighing.

"Patterson, can you send us his current address?" Pride asked as he grabbed his badge and gun. LaSalle and Brody weren't far behind him.

* * *

"Hey Danny, what brings you here?" Sebastian asked, causing Dodge to glance up from her sketchbook. In front of Sebastian was a boy who looked to be a little older than Dodge.

"I was about to head out to get some lunch and Loretta suggested taking the kid with me to get something as well" the boy, Danny, replied. The promise of food caught Dodge's interest and she quickly stood up and headed over to the two.

"I'm Dodge" Dodge said, stopping beside Sebastian. She was willing to make an effort to befriend Danny, especially if he was offering to take her somewhere to get lunch.

Danny smiled as he held his hand out, and Dodge quickly took it. "I'm Danny" he said.

"It's nice to meet you, Danny" Dodge responded. She quickly looked up at Sebastian, smiling a little. "Sebastian, can I go with Danny to get lunch?"

Sebastian seemed caught off guard by the question, and Dodge would have laughed if Danny wasn't in the lab as well. It took Sebastian a few seconds before he finally answered. "I guess. Just don't be gone too long" he said, before looking to Danny. "And keep your eyes on her, Danny."

"Don't worry Sebastian, I'll keep her safe" Danny promised before heading out of the lab with Dodge by his side.

* * *

"LaSalle, Brody, I want you two to cover the back door" Pride said as the three approached Devon Moore's house.

LaSalle nodded as him and Brody crept around to the back of the house. It seemed quite and if LaSalle hadn't seen Devon's car out front, he could believe that nobody was home.

"NCIS, open up" Pride said as he knocked on the door. The agents waited for a response, but they heard none. Pride was about to try again when a crash could be heard inside.

Without even thinking about it, LaSalle barged into the house, Brody right behind him. Looking around, LaSalle noted how Pride was in the house as well. "LaSalle, check upstairs" Pride said.

"You got it, King" LaSalle replied, heading towards the stairs. The hallway upstairs was clear and LaSalle began to make his way to the bedroom.

Noticing the bedroom door was opened slightly, LaSalle peered inside. He spotted Devon Moore trying to escape through the window in the bedroom. "NCIS, stop right there!" LaSalle shouted as he entered the bedroom.

Devon turned around long enough to catch a glimpse of LaSalle before quickly crawling out of the window and on to the fire escape. LaSalle mentally cursed as he followed after him. "LaSalle, I found him. He's using the fire escape!" LaSalle said through the ear piece as he climbed out of the window and followed Devon.

Devon had just had his feet touch the ground when LaSalle and Brody rounded the corner of the house. "Devon Moore, stop right there" Pride said. Instead of listening however, Devon turned around only to realize LaSalle was blocking the fire escape.

"I suggest you listen to him" LaSalle commented, his gun pointed at Devon.

"I'm not going to jail!" Devon shouted. He quickly pulled a gun out from behind him and aimed it at LaSalle. He pulled the trigger at the same time that Brody did.

Two gunshots rang out and then silence.

 **So chapter eight is finished, and the story will be soon as well. The only parts of this chapter I'm not too sure about is the scene when Danny comes in (as there have only been a few episodes with Danny so I don't really know how to keep him in character well) and the final scene. However, I'm still really proud how it turned out and I hope you guys enjoy it.**


	9. Chapter 9

"McDonald's. We live in New Orleans where you can get all sorts of interesting meals, and you choose McDonald's" Danny said, sounding amusing.

Taking a sip of her chocolate milkshake, Dodge smiled. "Sometimes, you just need something simple" she stated, grabbing a fry.

Danny shook his head in amusement, chuckling. "You are definitely different" he replied, smiling a little.

Instead of answering right away, Dodge ate a couple more fries. "And don't you forget it" she commented.

Danny had opened his mouth to reply, but his phone went off just then. Dodge watched as he answered it. "Loretta, what's up?" he asked, leaning back in his chair.

 _Surely we haven't been gone long enough that Loretta is wondering where we are._ Dodge thought, frowning. She didn't have a watch on her, but they had probably only been gone for about twenty minutes.

Dodge's curiosity spiked as she watched Danny's facial expression go from relaxed to concerned. "Alright. We'll be back soon" he said before hanging up.

"Danny, what's going on?" Dodge asked as Danny got up. She quickly followed after him, surprised at how fast he was walking towards the car.

Sighing, Danny slowed down and looked down at Dodge. "Dodge, something happened. Loretta said we need to get to the hospital ASAP" he explained, unlocking the car.

At the mention of the word, 'hospital', Dodge froze. The last time she had been at the hospital had been after the wreck that left her alone. "Do we know what happened?" Dodge asked, as she slowly slid into Danny's car.

"No. Loretta said she would tell us when we got to the hospital" Danny responded and Dodge nodded.

 _Please let the team be alright._ Dodge thought, resting her head on the window.

* * *

Once Danny had parked the car, Dodge hopped out. She didn't even bother waiting for him, and instead ran straight to the hospital's entrance. Her heart was racing as she kept thinking about what could have happened.

"Loretta, what happened?" Dodge asked once she spotted the team. She also noticed how Sebastian, Pride, Brody, and Patterson were there as well. "Where's LaSalle?"

Loretta didn't answer right away, and instead glanced over at Pride. Pride stood up and walked over to the two of them. "Kid, you're going to want to sit down" he said, gently placing his hand on Dodge's shoulder and leading her over to a chair.

"Pride, what is going on? Where is LaSalle?" Dodge repeated as she sat down. Her gaze shifted over to the others, but none of them would meet her gaze.

Pride sighed as he sat down beside Dodge. "Dodge, there was an incident" Pride began, and Dodge nodded slowly to show she understood. "When we went to apprehend the killer, he tried to get away. We had him surrounded and he pulled a gun"

Dodge didn't say anything, but she motioned for Pride to continue. She needed to know what happened. "Dodge, LaSalle was shot. He's in surgery now" Pride said, keeping his tone calm.

Instantly, Dodge could feel her world crumble around her. _No...no! I lost my family when I was younger! I can't lose LaSalle now as well!_ She thought, choking back a scream of frustration. Instead, Dodge let out a sob.

Dodge was so lost in her thoughts that she barely registered Pride wrapping his arms around her. "Do we know if he'll be okay?" she choked out.

"We don't know yet, but he's a fighter, Dodge" Brody said from where she sat. Dodge nodded, burying her head into Pride's shoulder. She didn't like appearing weak, but for once Dodge decided it would be okay.

The group continued to wait in silence. Dodge eventually grew too restless to sit down any longer and she had begun to pace back and forth in the waiting room. She barely acknowledged when Sebastian left and returned a few minutes later with drinks and snacks.

It had been close to an hour and a half when a doctor finally came to talk to them. Dodge had laid down on the floor and was almost asleep, but was instantly wide awake when she saw the doctor.

"How is he?" Pride asked, speaking for the group. Dodge was grateful he and the others were there. If Dodge was by herself, she wasn't sure she could handle it.

"The surgery went well. He was lucky the bullet didn't hit any arteries in his shoulder, though we did have to remove the bullet. He should be able to go home in a few days though" The doctor said, and Dodge sighed in relief.

"Can we see him?" Dodge asked, standing up.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, but I suggest only going in one or two at a time. He's awake right now and on painkillers, but he'll probably fall asleep soon" he explained.

Dodge nodded, stepping aside. She intended to let the team see LaSalle first since they knew him better and longer than she did. Dodge was surprised however when Brody gently nudged her towards the direction of LaSalle's room.

"Go on, kid" Brody said, giving a small smile. "LaSalle will want to see you"

Dodge's gaze shifted from Brody to each of the team members, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Shouldn't you guys go first? You've known him longer, and you probably know him better than me" Dodge pointed out.

"Kid, just go first. The rest of us will have our chances as well" Pride responded, and Dodge nodded before heading into the room.

* * *

"I was wondering when you would show up" LaSalle mumbled, smiling a little when Dodge entered his room.

Dodge smiled right back as she pulled a chair up to his bed and sat down. "I wouldn't just leave you here by yourself" she replied, trying to sound okay. Even through the fog that the painkillers caused, LaSalle could tell something was up.

"You okay, kid?" LaSalle asked. He noticed how Dodge frowned and looked away. Probably to gather what she was feeling and wanted to say.

"LaSalle, you're an idiot" Dodge finally said, catching LaSalle off guard slightly. He was about to comment, but stopped when he saw tears threatening to spill out of Dodge's eyes. "You go and get shot and then have everyone worried while you're in surgery. We didn't know anything about how you were!"

Instead of answering right away, LaSalle sighed. "Dodge, come here" he said, sliding over slightly and patting the space by him.

"Why?" Dodge asked, looking at him as if trying to figure out his intentions. LaSalle frowned. Even after all this, Dodge still didn't fully trust him.

"Relax, I won't hurt you. Just come here" LaSalle replied, and this time Dodge obeyed. Once she had sat down on the bed, LaSalle wrapped his arms around her.

"You know I never intended to get shot" LaSalle whispered in her ear. He could feel her nod her head, and heard a sob escape her lips. "I'm sorry the doctor's didn't tell you guys right away what was going on"

Dodge sighed, pulling away from the hug and looking into LaSalle's eyes. "The last time I was in a hospital was when I lost my family" she said, closing her eyes. "I thought that we would lose you when we came in"

"Kid, you and the team won't lose me easily" LaSalle responded, chuckling a little. "I'm too stubborn to go down that easily"

"Talia" Dodge said, catching LaSalle off once more. He frowned as he stared up at the sixteen year old.

"What?" LaSalle asked.

Dodge sighed, looking up at the ceiling briefly before looking back at LaSalle. "My name is Talia. Talia Grace Campbell" She replied. "I figured you ought to know. Besides hearing 'kid' gets old after awhile"

LaSalle smiled, looking at Dodge-Talia-. "Even if you still are a kid?" he asked.

"You know, if you weren't injured I would punch your arm" Dodge commented, shaking her head in amusement.

LaSalle chuckled. "I guess it pays off to be injured then" he said. "So how did you get the nickname, 'Dodge'?"

LaSalle should have known it wouldn't be that simple. He knew that Dodge would not tell him right away where the nickname originated from. "That is a story for another time" Dodge replied. "Besides, I need to go now. The others want to see you too"

* * *

Dodge made her way back to the waiting room, feeling slightly better after talking to LaSalle. It felt weird giving him her real name, but she felt that it was time he knew it. As Dodge neared the waiting room she noticed how a little ways away from the waiting room Pride and a familiar woman seemed to be arguing.

 _What is she doing here?_ Dodge thought, frowning as she noticed it was Ms. Murray, her temporary social worker, that was arguing with Pride.

Without waiting to find out, Dodge entered the waiting room. "Brody, what is she doing here?" Dodge asked as she ran up to Brody.

"Dodge, Ms. Murray found out about what happened to LaSalle" Brody said, sighing. Dodge could tell that Brody didn't like the fact that her social worker was here, and that she knew about the incident.

"That doesn't explain why she is here though" Dodge replied, growing worried. The last time Ms. Murray had showed up it was to take her to the group home.

Brody didn't answer right away. Instead she looked over at Sebastian, motioning for him to go ahead and take his turn to see LaSalle. Dodge knew Brody was doing that to stall. Finally, Brody's attention returned to Dodge. "Dodge, she's here to take you back to the group home"

Dodge felt her legs go numb, and she sat down as she allowed the information to be processed. Dodge had known that eventually she would need to go back to the group home. LaSalle had said that she could stay with him until the killer was caught and the case was over, which had happened. It didn't make this knowledge any easier though.

"Why now though?" Dodge whispered, looking up at Brody who looked angry. "I want to stay here with you guys. At least until LaSalle gets better"

Brody sighed, placing a hand on Dodge's shoulder. "I know, kid. Pride's trying to sort it out, but there may not be much he can do"

Just then, Ms. Murray and Pride walked back into the waiting room. Judging by Ms. Murray's smile, and Pride's look of anger and annoyance, Dodge knew Pride hadn't been able to convince Ms. Murray to allow her to stay.

"Dodge, it's time to go" Ms. Murray stated a little too happily. Dodge nodded, not trusting her words. She stood up and walked over to where her social worker was.

Right as the two of them were about to leave the waiting room, Dodge was stopped by Pride. Confused, she looked up at him. "Kid, we'll get this worked out. We'll make sure you see LaSalle again before he goes home" Pride said.

"Thanks" Dodge mumbled before following Ms. Murray out. She didn't have the heart to tell Pride that perhaps this was best. That perhaps saying goodbye now instead of later would be easier.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the final chapter for 'The Agent and the Runaway' besides the epilogue. I've had a lot of fun writing this, which is probably why I was so quick in finishing the last two parts. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS: New Orleans or the characters.**

Dodge sighed as she sat down beside the group home's living room window. Everyone else had gone to eat lunch in the kitchen, and Dodge could hear the different conversations drift into the room. She knew she needed to eat, but Dodge also couldn't bring herself to. It had been a day and a half since Dodge was able to see LaSalle and she wondered how he was doing.

The sixteen year old was about to get up and head to the bedroom she shared with three other girls when she spotted a car pull up out of the corner of her eye. Frowning, Dodge returned her attention the window. Her confusion only grew, but at the same time Dodge was thrilled. Getting up, Dodge sprinted towards the front door, ignoring the caretaker's shout of 'No running!'

"Pride!" Dodge called as she stepped off the front porch just as Pride got out of the car. "What are you doing here?"

Pride smiled down at Dodge, who smiled right back. Maybe he had news on how LaSalle was doing. "I was on my way to go see Christopher, and I figured you would want to see him as well" Pride answered.

Dodge nodded in agreement and was about to respond when she heard someone cough behind her. Turning around, Dodge allowed her gaze to land on the caretaker, Mrs. Dawson. "I believe that's up to me" Mrs. Dawson said, and Dodge's smile turned into a frown. There was no way Mrs. Dawson would allow Dodge to go.

"Mrs. Dawson, can I please go with Pride?" Dodge asked, almost begging. She tilted her head slightly, and looked up at Mrs. Dawson with pleading eyes. Dodge knew it was a long shot, but she still had to try.

Mrs. Dawson sighed, her gaze shifting between Dodge and Pride. "Dodge, I just don't think it's the best choice. You need to be able to move on" she said.

"With all due respect, Ma'am" Pride began, causing Dodge to smile. She was grateful he was going to stand up for her. "I think it's in Dodge's best interest if she saw how LaSalle was doing"

Dodge watched as the two adults stared at each other, both refusing to background. Dodge kept mentally begging that Pride would win and Mrs. Dawson would allow her to go see LaSalle. It felt like forever, but it was actually probably only two minutes before Mrs. Dawson sighed and looked away.

"Fine. Dodge can go with you, but she needs to be back before seven" Mrs. Dawson said.

Dodge smiled gratefully before running to Pride's car and hopping in. "Thanks Pride" she said as Pride slid into the driver's seat.

"I told you kid, you would see LaSalle again before he got out of the hospital" Pride responded, starting the car and pulling out of the group home's driveway.

* * *

"Hey Talia, how are you doing?" LaSalle asked when Dodge walked in. He had heard about how Dodge had been taken back to the group home, and he did not approve. He was also surprised that she hadn't tried to runaway from the home again.

"I should be asking you that, LaSalle" Dodge commented jokingly, causing LaSalle to smile. "But if you must know, I'm doing okay"

LaSalle nodded, though he didn't believe that Dodge was as okay as she was letting on. The last time she had been left in a group home, she had gotten in a fight. LaSalle didn't want to push his luck though. After all, the kid had just begun to trust him.

"The group home treating you right?" LaSalle questioned, earning a shrug from Dodge.

"I guess it is. I mean, I'm getting three meals a day" Dodge answered, looking at the floor. "I do miss your cooking though."

LaSalle grinned at that. At least someone appreciated his cooking. "How about when I get out of here in two days, I cook one last meal for you" he offered, causing Dodge to smile.

"I would like that" Dodge answered, nodding.

The two talked for a little longer about different things. It was mainly about how Dodge was settling into the group home, and despite her saying that she wasn't going to runaway again, LaSalle knew the kid better than that. LaSalle knew that Dodge didn't like group homes and wouldn't stay there for longer than a month, if they were lucky.

"Hey Dodge, can you send Pride in for a bit?" LaSalle suddenly asked once there was a lull in their conversation. Dodge seemed confused, but she didn't question it.

"Of course, hang on" Dodge replied, standing up. She left the room and LaSalle only had to wait about a minute before Pride walked in.

"You okay, Christopher?" Pride asked as he sat down in a chair beside the hospital bed.

LaSalle nodded, looking at his boss. "Yeah, I'm fine King. I just have a question. We both know that Dodge won't stay in the group home forever. She'll eventually grow tired of it and runaway again. Who knows what will happen to her after that" LaSalle explained.

"You want to know if you'll be able to take the kid in" Pride finished, causing LaSalle to nod once more. LaSalle wasn't sure if his chances were good, but if anyone knew then it would be Pride.

"It would be up to Dodge's social worker, but considering how close you two have become I think the possibility of you at least fostering her is good" Pride said, and LaSalle let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding

LaSalle nodded. "Thanks King" he replied, smiling. He wanted to help the kid, and LaSalle felt this was the best way.

* * *

After two days, Dodge found herself sitting on the group home's front porch waiting to be picked up to be taken to LaSalle's house for a little bit. _He said he would be here._ Dodge thought, looking around. LaSalle hadn't let her down before, and she knew he wasn't about to start now.

Dodge was about to head inside to cool off for a little bit when she heard the sound of a vehicle approaching. Looking up, Dodge spotted Pride's car in the distance. "There they are" she muttered, smiling.

"You ready, kid?" Pride asked as Dodge slid into the passenger's seat.

Dodge nodded, her smile only growing. "Yep. Where's LaSalle?" she asked.

"I dropped him off at his apartment before coming to get you. He needed to get started on cooking" Pride explained as they left the group home.

Dodge nodded. She stopped talking after that, instead enjoying the peaceful silence between the two of them. It was this kind of silence that Dodge knew she would miss.

It took them about forty five minutes to get to LaSalle's, and Dodge couldn't help but smile when she saw his apartment. The place had practically become like a home for her, despite Dodge knowing it wouldn't be forever.

As the two approached the door, Dodge could tell something was up. She could hear quiet whispers on the other end, which confused Dodge. "Pride, does LaSalle have company over?" she asked, turning to face the older man.

"I don't know. Why don't we find out?" Pride replied, motioning for Dodge to open the door. Dodge obeyed, turning the door knob.

The first thing Dodge noticed was that all the lights were turned off. Frowning, she slowly made her way to the kitchen. "LaSalle?" Dodge called out as she neared the kitchen. "Are you here?"

Just as Dodge rounded the corner into the kitchen, the lights flicked on followed by a shouts of 'surprise'. Dodge jumped back in surprise, nearly bumping into Pride. In front of her were the team plus Sebastian, Loretta, and Danny.

"LaSalle, what is this?" Dodge asked as she walked further into the kitchen, motioning to the welcome home banner that hung on the wall. "Shouldn't it be us that throw you a 'welcome home' party?"

Grinning, LaSalle walked over to Dodge and ruffled her hair. Dodge quickly ducked out from under him, shooting him a glare though her gaze quickly softened. "I was surprised as well when I walked in earlier. Apparently this party if for the both of us, Talia" he explained. Dodge had to admit, it still sounded strange having someone call her by her real name, but she was getting used to it.

"Why throw me a welcome home party though?" Dodge asked, looking around at the others. They didn't seem too surprised at LaSalle saying her real name, so Dodge figured that LaSalle had told them. "You guys do realize I'm only staying for a few hours, right?"

Brody shrugged, though Dodge could tell she was holding something back. "We thought it would be easier to throw a welcome home party for the both of you instead of a welcome home party for LaSalle and a farewell one for you" she answered.

Dodge nodded, though she didn't believe it. For now though, she supposed that she could let it slide and enjoy being surrounded by people who cared about her. "Fair enough" Dodge commented, trying to sound nonchalant.

As the evening went on, the group migrated to the living room. Sitting by Danny on the floor, Dodge turned to face him. "So what's the real reason of involving me in the welcome home party?" she asked.

Instead of answering her like Dodge had hoped he would, Danny simply shrugged. "You'll have to wait and see" he said, smirking.

Frowning, Dodge gently punched him in the arm. This only caused Danny to laugh while rubbing his arm "Danny! You're not helping any!" she said, slightly annoyed.

"Just trust me on this one" Danny replied, before returning his attention to the others. Dodge followed suit, though she noticed how LaSalle disappeared.

 _Where did he go?_ Dodge thought, looking around. She was about to ask when she spotted him walking back into the living room, an envelope in his hand. As he walked further into the room, it grew quiet which confused Dodge even more.

"You're going to want to read this" LaSalle said as he handed Dodge the envelope. Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, Dodge accepted the envelope and opened it.

Inside was a letter and some papers that looked important. As Dodge read the letter, she froze. "You're not serious" she said, looking up at LaSalle. Judging by his smile though, Dodge knew he was.

"I am completely serious" LaSalle said, offering his hand to help Dodge stand up. "Talia, I want to foster you. I don't want you going back to that group home"

Dodge didn't know what to say. Instead she looked around at the group of people, who were all smiling. _They knew._ She thought, smiling back. Returning her gaze to LaSalle, Dodge nodded. "I want to stay here as well"

* * *

Dodge laid down in the guest bed. No, it was _her_ bed now. The thought of actually having a bed and a room to herself now was strange, but Dodge loved it. The room and the bed were simple for now, but LaSalle had promised they could go shopping tomorrow and change it up.

As Dodge looked up at the ceiling, she couldn't help but smile. She had never thought that she would ever find a home like this, but Dodge was glad she had. Rolling over onto her side, Dodge closed her eyes as one last thought drifted into her mind.

 _I have a home._


	11. Epilogue

**Here is the epilogue for 'The Agent and the Runaway'. This will not be the last time you see Dodge however. I have already planned to do a series of one-shots. So keep a lookout for those.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS: New Orleans or the characters.**

"Morning, Talia" LaSalle said as Dodge walked into the kitchen. Today marked a month since LaSalle had started fostering Dodge, and the two had quickly settled into a routine. LaSalle would wake up first and Dodge would follow suit about thirty minutes later.

"Good morning" Dodge mumbled tiredly, making her way to the coffee pot. After making herself a cup of coffee, she sat down across from LaSalle. "So Danny and a few of his friends are going to the movies later and they invited me along. Can I go?"

That was another thing about Dodge that had changed. Since moving in with LaSalle, the kid had formed a good friendship with Danny. The two were almost always together, and there had been several times that LaSalle had come home to find the two on the couch, watching a movie or playing a game.

"I don't care, just be home by eight" LaSalle responded shrugging. Normally he would allow Dodge to stay out later, but he wanted to spend some time with her today.

"Why eight? I can usually stay out until eleven" Dodge protested, frowning. LaSalle sighed. He knew this was coming. The kid wasn't used to her curfew being changed like this.

"I do want to spend some time with you today, Talia" LaSalle said, fixing Dodge with a stern look in order to keep her from pushing the subject further. The kid seemed to understand though because she nodded.

"I'll be home by eight" she promised, finishing her coffee.

* * *

"Hey Danny" Dodge greeted as she walked into the lab that morning.

"Lia, what's up?" Danny replied, holding his fist out for a fist bump. Dodge smiled at the nickname. She only allowed Danny to call her 'Lia'. Anyone else who did would get punched for it. "Did LaSalle say you could come?"

Dodge nodded, smiling. "He did, but I have to be home by eight. Today marks the one month anniversary of him fostering me, so he wants to spend some time with me" she explained, bumping her fist against his.

"That's understandable. Loretta wanted to do the same thing when we reached the one month anniversary of being with her" Danny replied, smiling.

"So, what movie are we going to see?" Dodge asked.

Danny shrugged, causing Dodge to sigh. She should have know that he wouldn't know yet. "I guess we'll see what the theater is playing when we get there" he answered.

* * *

"Have the papers gone through yet?" Brody asked as LaSalle walked into work. It was no secret among the team that LaSalle was trying to officially adopt Dodge. The only one that didn't know was Dodge.

LaSalle smiled, holding out a large packet filled with the adoption papers. "They have. I'm going to tell Dodge tonight. Hopefully she'll want to stay" he replied.

"Christopher, you know she is going to want to stay" Pride said, joining in the conversation. "Talia may have lived on the streets before, but she's settled in quite nicely"

LaSalle nodded. "I just hope you two are right. Talia has been full of surprises before" he said.

* * *

"LaSalle, I'm home!" Dodge called out as she entered the apartment at seven thirty.

"Good timing. Dinner just finished cooking" LaSalle replied. Dodge quickly went to her room to drop her stuff off before heading into the kitchen.

Sitting down at the table, Dodge smiled when she saw what was for dinner. "You know me so well" she stated, looking at the Po-boys that LaSalle had made.

"Well, it is your favorite meal. I figured it would be a good idea to make it today" LaSalle replied bringing over two plates.

The two ate dinner, exchanging questions and talking about their day. Dodge talked about the movie they watched and how they played a few arcade games in the theater afterwards. Dodge had managed to beat Danny at a racing game, which caused LaSalle to smile.

"That reminds me, I have something for you" LaSalle said before standing up and leaving the kitchen. Dodge could hear his bedroom door close, causing her to frown.

 _What did he get me?_ Dodge wondered, as she looked around the kitchen. A few seconds later, LaSalle returned with a yellow packet.

"What is this?" Dodge asked as she inspected the packet that LaSalle had handed her.

"Why don't you open it and find out?" LaSalle asked, grinning. Dodge shot him a playful glare, before returning her focus to the packet.

Opening it up, Dodge let out a small gasp when she saw that it was adoption papers. "So that's what you've been up to these past few weeks" she said, looking up at LaSalle who nodded.

"It took awhile, and I was scared the adoption papers wouldn't be approved before today. Luckily they were though" LaSalle explained.

Dodge nodded numbly as she looked at the papers. She was no longer Talia Grace Campbell. Instead, she was Talia Grace LaSalle. "You gave me your last name?" she questioned, shocked. At the same time however, Dodge was happy that he did.

"Yeah. I figured you would want it" LaSalle replied before sighing. "Talia, I want you to stay here for as long as you want. If you don't want to stay here, then you don't have to"

Dodge shook her head as she stood up and hugged LaSalle tightly. "No, I want to stay here. I want you to adopt me" she mumbled, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. "I want to be a LaSalle"

* * *

A few hours later, the two had settled down on the couch to watch a movie. Halfway through the movie, LaSalle looked down at Dodge who had been leaning up against him. He smiled when he saw that she had fallen asleep.

Had someone told him that he would end up taking in a runaway and then adopting her, LaSalle would have thought they were crazy. He loved kids, loved volunteering with them, but LaSalle never imagined he would take one in. Yet, as he looked down at the sleeping form of his adopted daughter, LaSalle knew he made the right choice.

"Sleep tight, Talia" LaSalle whispered as he stood up and turned the movie off. He grabbed an extra blanket and gently placed it on top of Talia before heading to bed himself.


End file.
